Started With a Date
by MarsInsane
Summary: Ethan gets asked out on a date. Benny comes to a realization. Bethan
1. Chapter 1

**Started With a Date**

This story is eventual Bethan.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any profit from My Babysitter's a Vampire.

* * *

><p>Ethan was standing at his locker grabbing some books for the rest of the day since lunch was almost over. He jumped a little when David Stachowski, sports star of all the sports teams, leaned against the locker next to him. He wasn't worried about David picking on him he was just startled easily.<p>

"Hey, David. What's up?" Ethan asked as he shut his locker. David gave him what looked like a nervous smile.

"Not much. Not much…" David said as he kept looking around as if distracted. There was an awkward silence as Ethan waited for the other boy to say something but when nothing happened he shuffled his bag making the other boy's attention zero in on him. He felt a little like a deer in headlights.

"Uhm…" Ethan started and then bit his tongue as he kept from shrieking as Erica suddenly appeared. He saw David's eyes widen. More from fear than surprise.

"Hi sweetie!" Erica said way too sweetly. She went to move towards David but he wrapped an arm around Ethan and held him almost in front of himself. Ethan's eyes bugged out as he tried to look at David. He backed up against the boy when he glanced at Erica: if looks could kill.

"What are you doing?" Erica asked David trying to keep her voice sweet but you could hear the acid under her words.

"I am trying to ask Ethan something." David said while tightening his hold on Ethan a little. Ethan was surprised the jock remembered his name. He again tried to crane his neck back to look at the jock but he couldn't see the boy at all. David accommodated him by stepping to the side so he was next to the boy but he still had an arm around his shoulder.

"Well ask him so we can go." Erica said in her valley-girl-esque voice while rolling her eyes playfully. David looked a little freaked out but shook his head and gave his full attention to Ethan. Ethan was pretty sure he had a freaked out look on his face. More from the fact that David had his arm around him then having the jock's undivided attention.

"So, Ethan…" David started and then blushed a little but cleared his throat. "Uhm, will you go out with me?" Ethan stared at the jock not even registering Erica's gob smacked face.

"I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong. What?" Ethan asked sounding confused. David just smiled a small smile.

"Will you. Go out. With me?" David said making sure to say it clearly. Ethan just stared at him again with that deer in the headlight look.

"Benny's here so now it's a party!" Benny said as he approached the odd scene of his best friend, looking to be in shock, being held by the were-wolf jock, and Erica in a state of angry shock. David gave him a glance and a head nod but turned his attention back to Ethan.

David gave Ethan's shoulder a slight squeeze, which snapped him out of his shock. Ethan started sputtering and a blush appeared on his face making David grin.

"I-whu-you-What?" Ethan finally squeaked out.

"What did I miss?" Benny asked slowly, looking around the small group. He gravitated away from Erica because she looked absolutely thunderous. He stared at his best friend and glanced at the arm around the boy. He couldn't help but frown and he wasn't sure why.

"I asked Ethan if he would go out with me." David said pretty nonchalantly as he squeezed his arm around Ethan. "Seeing as class is gonna start soon I'll just give you a call after school?" David asked. "I have practice so it won't be until later." He got a jerky nod from the boy and smiled as he finally let Ethan go. He nodded at Benny and skirted around Erica.

Ethan backed up against the lockers as Erica got right up in his face. She was so mad that she couldn't even say anything. Ethan winced as Erica let out a mix between a shriek and a growl and then disappeared. He looked over at Benny who was frowning at the ground.

"Lets get to class." Ethan said a little shakily as he poked Benny's arm making the other boy snap out of his thoughts.

"I'm glad you're alive, dude." Benny said as they walked to class.

"Thanks?" Ethan asked.

"But you will see Erica again." Benny said helpfully. Ethan tried not to whimper.

* * *

><p>AN: I actually wrote this all in one long document but it works better when it's split up. So some chapter's might be really short but it's all in one timeline.


	2. Chapter 2

-After School at Ethan's-

"You didn't have to come over." Ethan said as he paced around his room waiting for _the_ phone call.

"Of course I did. Besides, I've been thinking." Benny said as he sat on Ethan's bed.

"Uh-oh." Ethan said still pacing. He yelped when a pillow hit his head.

"So, David is a jock." Benny started. "And we're geeks or nerds or whatever the top tier feels like calling us this week." Ethan nodded. "Jocks pick on nerds. So what if this is just a practical joke?"

"I've already thought of that but this is David. He's the nice jock." Ethan said. "Besides, we know he's a were-wolf and I don't think he wants anyone else to know."

"Yeah, but no one listens to us. They would just think we're starting a rumor to hurt him or something." Benny pointed out. Ethan nodded. "I didn't even know he was gay."

"Maybe he's bi or something." Ethan shrugged.

"You gonna turn him down, yeah?" Benny said as he laid on the bed relaxing.

"No. I think I'll say yes." Ethan said as he finally sat down in his computer chair. Benny quickly sat up.

"You're going to say yes to a maybe joke?" Benny asked.

"I don't think it's a joke. Besides, it's just one date." Ethan said.

"Yeah. With a guy." Benny said.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Ethan asked guardedly.

"Not really. This isn't America. I have more of a problem with the fact that he's in the popular crowd and asked you out." Benny said.

"Maybe he's just drawn to my adorable charm." Ethan said grinning.

"What charm?" Benny asked sounding confused. Ethan threw the pillow back at him. He jumped up out of the chair when his phone started to ring and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Ethan asked. "Hey David."

Benny watched as Ethan started pacing the room again but had a nervous smile on his face that then turned into a real smile as the conversation went on. He felt himself starting to frown. He didn't like Ethan paying attention to someone else while he was there and he definitely didn't like Ethan smiling like that when it wasn't directed at him. He 'ahemed' to get Ethan's attention when he heard the boy laugh a little. Ethan frowned at him, making him feel a little bad, but quickly ended the call.

"So I have a date Saturday." Ethan said as he sat on his chair once more. Benny just frowned at the boy. "What's wrong Benny?"

"I dunno." Benny said frowning more.

"Is it because this is my second date?" Ethan asked.

"Are we counting the first one, dude?" Benny asked back.

"If we're technical." Ethan said.

"Whatever dude. Your date is gonna cut into our gaming time. Remember? Roboninjas vs Zombiepirates 4 is coming out tomorrow." Benny said.

"Well it's Friday tomorrow. Just sleep over and we'll play it." Ethan said.

"Fine." Benny said.

"Now either we start our homework or I'll see you at school tomorrow." Ethan said.

"Yeah, yeah." Benny said as he got off the bed. "I'll talk to you later. Don't fantasize too much about David~" Ethan rolled his eyes when Benny made a kissy face at him as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

-Saturday-

Ethan was sitting on his bed bouncing his leg nervously as he waited for David to pick him up. Benny had messaged him asking him if he needed help but Ethan declined. He didn't need an audience to his melt down.

He wasn't really sure why he decided to do this. A part of him was confused but a tiny part was ecstatic at the fact that someone asked him out. He liked David alright but he couldn't see himself with the guy. His looks and personality were nice but the back hair was gross.

"Ethan! Your friend David is here!" Ethan's dad yelled up the stairs. Ethan took a deep breath and then got up only to stumble into his door. He clenched his teeth in embarrassment, even though he was the only one to see that, and walked out the door putting a smile on when he saw David standing in the doorway. The jock was wearing casual clothes and his lettermen jacket. When David saw him he gave him a bright smile.

"Hi." Ethan said when he finally reached the door.

"Hey. Ready?" David asked. Ethan nodded.

"Where are you two off to?" Ethan's dad asked.

"Dinner and maybe a walk in the park?" David asked while looking at Ethan. Ethan nodded again and walked out the door saying a quick bye as he shut the door.

"Ethan's going on a date with that guy." Jane said as she walked by her dad to go up to her room. Ethan's dad just blinked and thought that he should have told David that Ethan has a curfew but Ethan was a smart boy… They'd have to have a talk later.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes. Super short chapter but it's a good place to end.


	4. Chapter 4

-On the Date-

Ethan and David were sitting outside at a nice little café. It was a nice night out. Ethan was surprised that he was enjoying David's company. If he didn't know the other boy was a were-wolf then he probably would have freaked out at some of the things David had done. David seemed to enjoy the fact that he could speak openly about his condition without slipping up and scaring Ethan.

They were just finishing up when he saw David lift his head and tilt it. Obviously he heard something but the other boy just grinned a little and shook his head, so thankfully, no danger. Ethan admitted that he was waiting for something supernatural to pop up since that seemed to be a theme but nothing was happening. It was a surprisingly normal night. David paid for the meal and they headed to the park.

Ethan shivered a little. It was colder than he thought it would be. He smiled as David draped an arm over his shoulder and brought him closer. David was really warm and it felt nice, except for the smell of dog but staying warm trumped that. David led him over to a bench and they sat down just enjoying the quiet around them.

"David? Why did you ask me out?" Ethan asked. He refrained from asking at dinner but his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"You're a cool guy and pretty cute." David replied with a shrug. Ethan raised an eyebrow at him. "After the were-wolf incident, I just felt closer to you. I was actually surprised you said yes."

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"I always thought you were with bro 2." David said. Ethan tilted his head and then remembered that was Benny's nickname from David.

"With Benny?" Ethan asked confused. "We're best friends."

"So? Sometimes the best people to be with are friends." David said almost wistfully. Ethan looked at the jock.

"You have a friend you like as more than a friend." Ethan stated more than asked. David looked at him and winced a little. Ethan nodded. "So why don't you ask them out?"

"That's the thing… we were going out." David said quietly. Ethan frowned and shrugged off David's arm.

"Am I just a rebound?" Ethan asked feeling a little hurt. David straightened up and gave a distraught whimper.

"No, no, not at all." David said quickly. "I can honestly say that thought never crossed my mind. I was thinking about asking you out after you tried to help me out but I got distracted. And then I dated my friend but it felt forced. I'm not really sure why."

Ethan looked at David and could see that he was telling the truth. The boy did wear is heart on his sleeve. He could also see that David still cared about his friend.

"Well maybe you should try again with your friend." Ethan said. "Maybe you two just forgot that you were friends first?" David looked thoughtful.

"That makes sense. We hung out a lot less and seemed to only see each other at school and on dates…" David said.

"Well then there you go." Ethan said. He felt a little odd giving relationship advice to the guy he was on a date with considering he had never had a dating relationship with anyone before. He didn't really feel like he was losing anything. It felt like he was just becoming better friends with the jock. He liked David well enough but not enough to go on more dates.

"Thanks bro!" David said happily. He leaned in and gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek. "I should go call him and work things out." He stood up and looked over at some bushes while saying loudly, "I think I'll head home but I'm sure Bro 2 would love to walk you home."

"Benny?" Ethan asked as the bushes rustled and Benny popped out smiling sheepishly. David patted his back and jogged away as Benny walked up to him.

"Hi?" Benny asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked perplexed.

"I was just making sure nothing bad happened to you." Benny said.

"I can take that many different ways but I'll go with sweet and creepy." Ethan said as he started walking in the direction of his house. Benny fell into step next to him. "How long were you there for?"

"In the bushes?" Benny asked. Ethan gave him a long look.

"You were watching the entire date, weren't you?" Ethan accused. Benny made a face.

"Wha- no- why? No!" Benny denied as he looked away from Ethan. He heard the boy next to him give an aggravated sigh but when he looked at him he was smiling.

"You're bad at lying." Ethan stated.

"Not as bad as you." Benny replied and stuck his tongue out childishly. Ethan just laughed. "But seriously, you're not mad?"

"Nah. I probably would have done the same thing with you." Ethan said. He could see where his friend was coming from. "Learn anything useful for future dating?" Ethan asked teasingly.

"No. Except this." Benny said as he draped an arm over Ethan's shoulder and brought him in close. He saw the other boy trying not to shake from the cold. When he saw David do this he felt a spike of jealousy and that's when he realized he wanted to be the one out on a date with Ethan.

Ethan felt himself blush as he leaned against Benny. He thought it was weird that he blushed when Benny did it but when David did it he didn't feel anything. Maybe it was because he was in date mode but it felt exhilarating to be walking home with Benny. Before he knew it they were standing on his doorstep. Benny dropped his arm and grinned at Ethan.

"You probably weren't expecting your date to end like this were you?" Benny asked. Ethan snorted.

"Better than how my date with Sarah ended." Ethan replied.

"No death, destruction, and power mad warlocks is always a plus." Benny said. Ethan raised an eyebrow slowly while looking at him. "What? I'm not power mad!"

"I know, I know." Ethan said placatingly. "I still have that email spell you sent me if you do go rogue."

"I hope you don't have to use it. It stings." Benny admitted.

"Well then don't go evil." Ethan said.

"That won't happen as long as I have you to keep me in line." Benny said off handedly. He froze and looked at Ethan who had a little blush on his face. They both stood there awkwardly. Benny gave a little cough. "Uhm I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah. Definitely." Ethan said. Benny nodded and turned to walk down the stairs. "Benny?"

"Yeah, E?" Benny asked as he turned to look at his friend.

"Thanks for walking me home." Ethan said and then frowned.

"No problem." Benny said wondering why Ethan was frowning. He saw the boy open and close his mouth a few times.

"Doyouthinkwecouldgoonadate?" Ethan finally said.

"What?" Benny asked. All he caught was 'Do you' and 'date.'

"Do you think we could go… on a date?" Ethan asked wincing a little at the end.

"Why Ethan," Benny said flirtatiously but he couldn't keep the happy grin off his face, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Really?" Ethan asked surprised.

"Well, if you weren't going to then I probably would have." Benny said with a shrug as he walked up to Ethan. He liked it when Ethan blushed but also when he gave him that cute lopsided smile.

"When did you realize this?" Ethan asked as he looked up, as Benny got closer to him.

"Tonight." Benny said. When he saw Ethan raise an eyebrow he leaned down and pressed his lips against the other boy's. He didn't pull back until he felt Ethan hesitantly push back. He pulled away and made a surprised sound when Ethan pulled him into another kiss.

Before they could really get into it a loud cough had them pulling apart. Ethan's dad was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Benny and Ethan glanced at each other and laughed a little nervously. Ross pointedly looked at Ethan and tilted his head. Ethan gave Benny a small grin and wave as he quickly walked into the house. Ross gave Benny a suspicious look, which Benny gave him his best puppy dog look in response. Ross rolled his eyes and waved as he shut the door.

Benny sure hoped that was an approving look. He made his way home and into his room in a daze finally registering that he had kissed his best friend. And his best friend had kissed back. And they were going to go out on a date. He couldn't contain his happiness and let out a victory cry as he danced around his room.


	5. Chapter 5

-At School on Monday-

Benny was leaning against his locker as Ethan grabbed books from his. He watched as David walked down the hallway with his arm draped over another guy's shoulder. The two seemed oblivious to everyone but each other. He glanced at Ethan.

"Would you have gone on another date with David?" Benny asked curiously. He saw Ethan shrug and then the locker door shut.

"I wouldn't mind hanging out with him but I don't think I would have gone on another date." Ethan said as he hefted his backpack over his shoulder. "The back hair was pretty much a deal breaker."

"What if I have back hair?" Benny asked.

"Trust me. He has a shag carpet growing on his back. If you had back hair, I really wouldn't care." Ethan said as they both started walking.

"So I don't need to go out for sports or anything?" Benny asked making Ethan look at him like he was a goof.

"Of course not. I like you the way you are. Plus I'd be too worried for you. And if nothing bad was happening to you then I'd be worried about what magic you used." Ethan said.

"Hey!" Benny yelled.

"Let's just stick to laser chess and video games." Ethan said. "I prefer playing with you then watching you play. Maybe there'll be contact between us."

"Laser chess is the complete opposite of a contact 'sport.'" Benny said looking at Ethan oddly.

"I know." Ethan said sounding grumpy. "I was trying to flirt."

"Oh… OOoooh!" Benny said in realization as they sat down for class. "Well I got one. If I told you, you had a nice body would you hold it against me?"

Ethan snorted in amusement at the boy waggling his eyebrows at him. He smiled and rested his hand on the back of Benny's. He gave it a slight squeeze as the teacher walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

-At Lunch-

Rory was cracking up so much he had to rest his head on the lunch table. Benny and Ethan were giving each other cheesy pick up lines that progressively got cheesier. Rory even threw in a few, making the other two snort.

"What are you guy's doing?" Sarah asked as she sat down. She heard Erica let out an aggravated sigh but sit down next to her.

"Benny and Ethan are saying some of the cheesiest pick up lines." Rory said not even able to stop smiling. "Just listen."

"Okay. Okay. I got one." Ethan said and started to say it but laughed and hit Benny's arm. "Stop making that face." Ethan took a deep breath and tried to keep from smiling as he looked Benny directly in the eyes and in a low voice said. "Talk nerdy to me." He, Rory, and Benny busted up laughing. Sarah chuckled and Erica rolled her eyes but had a small smile on her face.

"So, you and David going on another date?" Erica asked lightly. Ethan's smile froze and he gulped but shook his head.

"No. There was someone else he wanted to go out with." Ethan said. Even though he wanted to not look at the scary vampire he didn't drop his gaze from the piercing stare of the blonde girl. She let out a little huff but smiled in a non-threatening manner.

"Excellent. I'll see you later Sarah. Dweebs." Erica said as she stood up and sauntered away.

"Wait? Date with David?" Rory asked confused.

"You never did tell me how it went." Sarah said. Ethan shrugged and was saved by the bell. "We'll talk later." Ethan nodded and watched as she walked off.

"How did Ethan go on a date before me?" Rory asked as he walked with Benny and Ethan. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about Rory? Didn't you date Debbie Dazzle?" Benny asked with a smug grin on his face. Rory scrunched his nose up.

"Don't remind me." Rory said.

"Hey. We did warn you." Ethan said. His had had kept grazing Benny's hand as they walked until the taller boy's fingers curled around his hand. He didn't discourage the contact.


	7. Chapter 7

-After School at Ethan's House-

They walked into Ethan's room and dropped their bags on the floor. Ethan went to go over to his desk but Benny grabbed his arm and spun them so Ethan was leaning against his door. Benny just placed a hand over Ethan's shoulder against the door.

"Hi?" Ethan said questionably. Benny just smiled.

"There were a few pick up lines I wanted to say but I didn't want to traumatize Rory. And I didn't want him to ruin the mood. And I wanted to say them only so you could hear them." Benny said. Ethan gave him a suspicious look and crossed his arms.

"Okay." Ethan said. Benny blinked a few times and then shook his head and nodded. He then pinned Ethan with an intense look.

"Are you my homework? Because I want to slam you against my desk and do you all night long." Benny said. Ethan's mouth dropped open and a blush covered his face.

"Oh my god. Benny!" Ethan said hoarsely. He covered his face so he didn't see the smug look Benny had on.

"I didn't hear a no." Benny said pretty satisfied with himself.

"Benny!" Ethan yelled as he slid down the door.

"I know. I need to buy you dinner first." Benny said and then looked down at his friend. "Hey Ethan, while you're down there…" Benny waggled his eyebrows.

"I am going to punch you." Ethan said somehow blushing more but he smacked Benny's leg while laughing. He grabbed the hand that was offered to him and grunted when he was pulled into Benny's chest. He froze when Benny gave him a quick kiss and let him go.

"Hey E." Benny started as he took Ethan's computer chair. "Does it weird you out that we might have sex together?"

"Wow, forward much?" Ethan said as he plopped on his bed. He saw Benny shrug. "It's a different concept… And dude, we haven't even gone out on a date so slow down. Not to mention I've never even thought of it before. You?"

"I've had thoughts. Accidentally stumbled across guy on guy." Benny said tilting his head to the side with a sheepish look. "It was eye opening."

"You know after my date my dad gave me a talk." Ethan said as he lay down on his bed.

"A talk or _the_ talk?" Benny asked as he went over and sat next to Ethan.

"A talk. You and I were given _the_ talk together." Ethan said grimacing a little.

"Right… I don't want to think about that. What kind of talk?" Benny asked.

"Apparently I have ground rules for dating. Or had. Dad said you were a special circumstance. I think seeing you and me together threw him off. He expected me to be with David." Ethan said.

"So I'm special?" Benny asked while smiling.

"I guess. He said no sex when Jane is home. Or when they're home. And if we do then we have to clean up and as he kept talking I just wanted to sink into the floor." Ethan said as he covered his face. He didn't resist as an arm snaked around his waist and hauled him against the other boy's chest.

Ethan peeked between his fingers to see Benny's green eyes looking at him in amusement. He took his hands away and gave Benny a quick kiss. He was aiming for the boy's mouth but only caught the side of his mouth. Benny grinned and leaned in to give him a proper kiss when the door was pushed open.

"What are you two doing?" Jane asked. Ethan had pulled away from Benny but Benny was holding onto him.

"Jane! Knocking?" Ethan said annoyed. Jane just gave him a look.

"I'm telling dad." Jane said.

"Tell him what? That you don't seem to know how to knock, which is a basic concept by the way." Ethan said making Jane glare at him.

"That you and Benny are canoodling." Jane said smugly. Ethan just glared at her while Benny nodded.

"She's not wrong." Benny said.

"Weren't you dating that jock guy anyway?" Jane asked. Benny sat up.

"Get with the times, Jane. David is old news." Benny said smarmily. Ethan just rolled his eyes.

"Dad isn't even home. And you shouldn't bother him when he's at work." Ethan said. Jane just lifted her nose in the air. "And this isn't blackmail worthy, so you won't get any money." They heard her give an annoyed huff and then she shut the door hard as she left.

"I'm glad I don't have a little sister." Benny said.

"Eh we have our good times and our bad times." Ethan said. He grunted when Benny flopped across him. "What are you doing?"

"Let's canoodle some more!" Benny said happily as he nodded his head. Ethan just shook his but opened his arms up.

"You sure you just want to canoodle?" Ethan asked. Thankfully Benny had gotten off him and was now just lying next to him. He heard a questioning hum. "I can't taste my lips, could you do it for me?"

"That wasn't the best pick up line." Benny said. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Well if you don't want to kiss me…" Ethan said starting to move away.

"I do. I do!" Benny said and held him close. Without anymore preamble he pressed his lips against Ethan's. Ethan was smiling and started to kiss back. Benny pulled away suddenly making Ethan frown. "I have another one!"

"Now?" Ethan whined.

"I'm good at math. Let's add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs, and multiply!" Benny said. Ethan just groaned but Benny could see the blush on the other boy's face. "Or do you want to squeeze my Theorem while I poly your nomial?"

"Oh my god. Shut up!" Ethan whispered amusingly horrified. He saw Benny open his mouth so he grabbed Benny's face and smashed his lips against the other boy's. It was a little awkward until they readjusted and then they were properly kissing.

* * *

><p>AN: This is all I have written for this story. So I'll mark it as complete but when I get the urge I might add more.

Thank you for the reviews! I am happy that you enjoyed this story. There are more in the works.


End file.
